


You've Got To Be Kidding Me

by d3athth3kid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fed-Up Sam, Holy Water, M/M, suggestions of sex, under 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 01:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11795739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d3athth3kid/pseuds/d3athth3kid
Summary: I saw a tumbler image on face book, it read;Dean and Cas fucking so loud that sam comes in and douses them with a bucket of holy water because "I'm tryiung to fucking read and the noises you two are making are so unholy I figured it was worth a shot."





	You've Got To Be Kidding Me

**Author's Note:**

> I do not, in any way own these characters, they belong to Eric Kripke.  
> I hope I did this prompt a bit of justice.  
> Under 1k

It was a Tuesday afternoon, we'd just arrived home after a job in a neighboring town. All I had wanted to do was read, but fucking Dean had to start shit with Cas. They started screaming at one another so Loud I was practically in the middle of the conversation even though I was 3 rooms away. It went something like this;

'God damn it Cas! Why do you always have to mess with my Shit!?'

'I apologize, Dean. I never mean to cause you inconvenience.'

'God, stop apologizing!' 

'Dean, my father has nothing to do with this, I would appreciate it if you would stop bringing him into arguments.'

'What? So now I'm the bad guy. What the fuck Cas!'

'I don't understand.'

The next thing I knew there was a dull thud and the fighting stopped, followed by a series of thumps, all of them growing louder as they moved through the halls of the bunker. I decided I didn't need to be in this argument, that I'd check on them later, after they had settled the dispute.

Roughly five minutes later, the banding started sounding from a single place in the bunker, and grunts were echoing through the halls. Dean was groaning Cas' name, while Cas exclaimed about... well, Dean's, uh... penis..... I'd been happy at first, knowing Dean had finally came out of the proverbial closet...but couldn't they have found a more private place to do it...

As the noises continued I came to the conclusion that concentrating on my book would be impossible. I slammed it shut, exited my room and headed for the bathroom, I filled a bucket with water, dropped a rosary in it, and blessed it. My next stop was Dean's room to douse my idiot brother and his gay angel with holy water.

I threw the door open, slightly surprising the men in their compromising position and doused them with my bucket of holy water, "I'm trying to fucking read and the noises you two are making are so unholy I figured it was worth a shot." Then I turned and headed for the stairs, gripped my jacket and the keys to the Impala and headed for a motel.


End file.
